The Girl Who likes Challenges
by BlueMeteorGirl
Summary: Kuumei Akita has just moved to the city where Yugi, Kaiba, and the others are living. She changes people's lives, she makes them smile...and her newest challenge is Kaiba!


First YUGIOH fanfic, I made...Whatcha think?

Kuumei's POV...

"Gosh! I'm so excited for the first day of school! Well, for me…I still have to buy school supplies before tomorrow!" I thought to myself as I ran through the market. "Plus there's duelmonsters! Joy! THIS IS GONNA be a GREAT place for me!" I accidentally bumped into someone when coming out of a shop. As I look up to apologize, I meet piercing icy cold blue eyes.

Seto Kaiba's POV…

"I can't BELIEVE we ran out of notebooks, textbooks, in our house Mokuba!" I groan as I search the house for school supplies but turn up with only pens and pencils. As I suddenly spot some notebooks I brighten up. But Mokuba shook his head and said that those were already used by him. I glared at him and opened it up to see…monsters! Scribbles! As I flip over 10 more notebooks, all were covered with pictures.

"MOKUBA!" I yell.

"Um…ehehehe…sorry big brother…" Mokuba says with a sweatdrop on his head.

"Come on. We better go buy some. No, a LOT…"I say with a pissed off tone. Mokuba and I got into the limo. As we got out to enter a shop, a girl bumps into me as she comes out of the shop.

"Hey! Watch your step, girl." I say in a cold tone. As I meet her eyes, I notice they are also blue, but rather in a happy way. Her hair was light brown and she was smiling.

"I'm sorry, sir. I was a bit excited so I went a bit too fast. I apologize." She says bowing. I'm shocked. I was expecting the person cowering away from me, or shooting back rude responses then making them pay, but NOTHING like this…as she bounds away I stare after her away to see her bump into the mutt, Joey Wheeler and the rest of his gang. I turn around and go into the shop with Mokuba.

Kuumei's POV…

"Wow…that guy was so CUTE! So mysterious too…" I wonder as I bound off from the guy in dark brown hair and cold blue eyes. By fault again, I bump into another guy with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes.

"I'm sorry!" I apologize as we both got up.

"It's ok; I don't think Joey felt a thing." A kid that looked like he was in third grade with tri-color hair, purple eyes, and a millennium piece that looked like a pyramid with an eye on it, said.

"Um…if you don't mind me asking, are you 7-8 years old?" I say embarrassed.

"Nope, I'm 14 years old." He said sheepishly. "I'm Yugi Moto. It seems like you're new here, right?"

"Yes, I just moved here. I'm Kuumei Akita. I'm 13 years old. I love playing Duelmonsters. Eh…sorry about the outburst about myself. I'm very talkative. Sorry about bumping into you Joey." I said while bowing. Joey's mouth was open since I apologized. I looked at him with question marks since he still hasn't shut his mouth. "Um…are you ok?"

"Joey…?" a kid with brown hair said while poking Joey. Me, Yugi and this other girl have sweatdrops on our heads.

"Let me take care of it Tristan!" the girl said and punched Joey from the back of the head.

"Ouch! What you do that for Tea!" Joey said while nursing a big gigantic bump on the back of his head.

"Stop staring at her! It's rude you know!" Tea shot back. Tea and Joey start having a fight with me, Yugi, and Tristan sweatdropping.

"Anyways…do you want us to show you around?" Yugi asked.

"Sure! Why not?" I say grinning. As we go past the shop I came out of before I bump into the boy with piercing blue eyes and dark brown hair again. As we both land on the floor again. I sweatdrop.

"I'm sorry about that again! I can't believe I keep bumping into people. Sorry!" I apologize again. Joey bounds over to help me up but I stop him as I get up myself. I try helping the boy up but he doesn't let me.

"I don't need your help, girl!" he says in a pissed off tone.

"Kaiba, stop yelling at her. She new here!" Joey says. Kaiba and Joey start having a glaring contest.

"Um…Big Brother?" this kid with black hair and purple eyes says pulling Kaiba's sleeve. Sort of cute if you ask me.

"We're going Mokuba." Kaiba said as Mokuba and him go into a limo.

"Who's he?" I ask Yugi.

"He's Seto Kaiba. CEO of the KaibaCorp. He's really skilled at Duelmonsters and not very sociable so don't go to close to him." Yugi told me.

"He seems so…cold…" I mutter to myself.

"It's ok Kuumei! Just ignore him!" Joey tells me. I nod and then they start showing me around. We are stopped when a person with amber eyes and red hair grabs my hand.

"Want to duel Yugi?" He says with a gleam in his hand.

"Why do you want to duel with him? And LET GO OF ME! I don't even know you…" I say as I struggle to get my hand away from him. He grabs something sharp; I think a knife next to my neck.

"Let go of her!" Yugi says.

"Yea, you creep!" Tea glares.

"Only if you duel me…" the boy says grinning.

"Fine." Yugi says. "YUGIOH!" An older version of Yugi appears as some smoke drifts away. The boy holding me grins and as the older version of Yugi is about to say something I kick the boy holding me captive in the gut.

"You JERK! I'M NOT THAT defenseless!" I yell furiously and kick him in the stomach. Then I throw him in to the air and punch him FAR FAR FAR FAR FAR ok…Far away…Everyone is a bit shocked at what I done. I smile and brush off germs that the boy might have gave me. I turn to the older version of Yugi.

"Who are you?" I ask. He seems a bit astonished but answers, "I'm Yami. It's a long story."

"Ok, I have lots of time to listen to it." I say as I sit down. So the next few hours I am explained the story of Yami. After its finished I nod sympathetically.

"I hope you regain your memories soon, Yami." I say. He nods and then turns back to Yugi.

"So, back to our tour?" Tea says. "We don't have much time."

"OK! Tell me all the best food places, etc." I grin. They sweatdrop. "Just joking…" Later, I find myself at my gate where Yugi and everybody else say goodbye. The last to go is Joey.

"Um…Kuumei, want me to walk you to school tomorrow?" Joey said nervously.

"Sure Joey. Thanks." I say with a smile. Joey starts blushing 50 shades of red and we say goodbye. As I'm at home, I go straight to the computer. I type in Seto Kaiba in the search bar of I find lots about him and I sigh.

"I wish I could get to know you Seto Kaiba…" I mutter before drifting off to sleep right next to the computer without any dinner.

I wake up at 5 in the morning and decide to go to school early. I wrote a note for Joey, apologizing that I wasn't going to walk to school with him and sticked it on the gate. Then I went back inside the house and ate breakfast. I put on the school uniform and winced. "This uniform is UGLY." I mutter. I grab my skateboard next to the door and go out the door. I smile as I feel the breeze as I skateboard down the lane. Peaks of sunlight is coming out. I decide to pay a visit to KaibaCorp. As I skateboard down the lane, I spot someone familiar. The redhead with amber eyes! I quickly go behind a wall. Grabbed a cap out and stuck it on. Then I went back to skateboarding, but more faster as I went past the redhead. As soon as I think I'm out of sight from his POV, I grab the cap off and stuff it back into my book bag.

Reviews PLEASE!


End file.
